


Pattern

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Couch Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was interested in hockey, Fraser reminded himself. He didn't usually need to concentrate to remember the score.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> Er, have some porn? I'm enjoying my sudden burst of writing productivity while it lasts...

He was interested in hockey, Fraser reminded himself. He didn't usually need to concentrate to remember the score.

But now Ray was beside him, sprawling, splaying his legs, tantalizing in his availability. Not that he knew that Ray was actually willing to--just because he had been once, or even twice, that did not necessarily establish a pattern. But the _possibility_ was there, and that was apparently enough to permanently derail Fraser's thoughts. He clenched his fist, so that his fingers wouldn't wander.

Ray noticed, glanced over, raised his eyebrows. Then his gaze snagged on the way back, looking Fraser over more deliberately.

"Hey." Fraser felt a slow flush rising on his neck. With an effort, he did not cross his legs, or tug his shirt down. "I'm...amenable," Ray murmured. God, did he use words like that on purpose?

He was soon lying face down on the couch, with Ray's cock filling up his mouth, thick and hard. Fraser squirmed around, finding blessed friction against Ray's--calf? ankle? He didn't care, just rutted against it helplessly.

He'd thought, somehow, that there ought to be more finesse to this, more subtlety, but no, he seemed to be just a passenger on his body's crude and inexorable march to climax. When it came, he moaned around Ray's cock, moaned long and loud while he just managed to keep his teeth in check.

He lay there, breathing hard through his nose, listening to Ray's urgent and obscene running commentary. "Fuck, fuck, you just--you're so hot, you know that? I want--I need--" and he tried his best to give Ray what he needed, tongue, suction, while Ray thrust up and cursed and came.

_Three times,_ Fraser thought, still dazed, with Ray's come in his mouth. _Three times makes a pattern, right?_


End file.
